Tears to Shed
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (Very slight au!) Jack didn't accept the offer to become a Guardian right away. Instead, telling the Guardians he needs time to think, he goes to his lake alone. He wonders, would the Guardians accept him if they knew? If they knew he couldn't feel heat or cold or pain, or that he didn't have a beating heart like the other spirits out there...? (Inspired by song "Tears to Shed").


**Hey everyone! So this oneshot came to me when I was listening to the song "Tears to Shed" from Tim Burton's movie Corpse Bride! Actually, I was kind of sad when I saw there were only two RoTG vids that used that song that people made! I hope there will be more ROTG vids using the "Tears to Shed" song in the future (*hint hint* for those of you who are youtubers and looking for vid ideas XD) Anyways, some dialog might remind you guys of the song lyrics in some ways! That is purposeful! Its just a hat-tip to Burton's movie XD (Don't worry though, this isn't a song fic, it doesn't completely copy lyrics nor does anyone actually sing XD)**

 **In this story, it's a very slight AU where Jack didn't accept the offer to become a Guardian at the end of the movie! Don't worry, he accepts it very soon after the end of the movie, he just feels a little unsure at first and needs to think about it, though not for the reasons you might think! This oneshot is basically what happens when he goes to think on it XD**

 **Now this story has two OCs, but I promise you they are not Mary/Gary-sues, and Jack is the main character! But just so you know, these OCs are from the Ancient Roman Era and ancient Africa, so there are a couple words in Latin (from ancient Rome) and Swahili (a common African language used today)! Even the OCs names are actual words in these languages (I figured that might be a cool little twist XD) But don't worry, I have translations for all of you! Also, words in another language will be italicized!**

 **I know OC stories aren't often popular, but I beg of you to please give this a chance! There is NO JackXOC pairing, and its only a oneshot, so c'mon! Give it a try, even if stories that have OCs aren't your cup of tea!**

 **As always, my disclaimer is on my prof.! I only own my OCs X.x**

 _ **Translations According to Google Translate (Latin):**_

 _ **Nix (the name of the character from Roman era): Snow**_

 _ **Carissime - Dear one**_

 _ **Liberi - Children**_

 _ **Translations According to Google Translate (Swahili):**_

 _ **Baridi (the name of the character from ancient Africa) - Winter**_

 _ **Mdogo - Little One**_

 _ **Watoto - Children**_

 **Well...That's everything! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Jack sighed as he sat on a boulder at the edge of his lake. The evening was silent, the sun only just barely peeking above the trees by now, bathing the area in a golden glow. Crickets were beginning to chirp their mantra, and the blooming bows of trees were gently swaying in the soft breeze that blew by. It was calm here, but it did little to lighten Jack's mood.

It had only been a day since the battle against Pitch, where Jack and the Guardians had driven the King of Fear back into his hole. The Guardians had eagerly extended an invitation for Jack to join them...But Jack had told them he wanted to think it over a little longer. The Guardians had seemed a bit down-troden and confused, but Jack quickly reassured them it was only because he had a limited amount of believers and was worried that, should he lose them, he would fade from existence (as was the bane to all Guardians).

The others understood and agreed to let him think on it, promising they would help him gain believers either way.

And so, after a feast celebrating their victory, Jack had left to think. He'd hated lying to the Guardians about why he was unsure about joining them, but he couldn't tell them the truth.

Jack looked down at his staff, rolling it in his hands thoughtfully.

For his entire existence...Jack had wondered what "pain" was, or what "hot" and "cold" felt like. He could feel emotional pain, of course, but physically? He felt no pain, nor temperature. All he knew was that if he touched fire that was supposed to be bad, or if he bled, then that was bad as well. So he'd dodge a blade and avoid warm temperatures, of course, but he never could quite understand why.

Then Pitch had snapped his staff, and for the first time he could remember, he felt _pain_. The only way he could describe it was...as a flash. A quick spark that felt like the emotional pain of a child walking through him, but sharper and even more terrifying.

After regaining his memories, Jack now remembered what pain and temperature felt like. And now he felt that gnawing sorrow that he couldn't feel the heat of a Summer day or the chill of a Winter night like the other spirits. He could remember having a beating heart...

Jack pressed his hand to his chest hesitantly, feeling for the steady thrum of a heartbeat. Yet as seconds became minutes, he felt nothing. His blood didn't run through his veins because of his heart, it was only his power that kept his blood moving.

And Jack felt a gut-wrenching sense of sadness because he knew, he _knew_ that other spirits had beating hearts and could feel pain and warmth and cold...

With a sigh, the young immortal leaned his cheek against his staff, staring at his reflection and frowning at the sight of his pale cheeks.

"Ohh," A feminine voice breathed, "Why so sad, _Carissime_?"

Jack gave a start, looking up. He relaxed when he realized it was only Nix, one of the two Winter sprites that still remained. She was curvy and her skin was only a couple shades darker than Jack's, with her lips a deep rose red that contrasted sharply with her skin. Her face was angular, with high cheekbones and a curt nose, and her silver eyes held an intelligence that seemed beyond the age she appeared. Thick black hair was braided and coiled at the back of her hear, with a couple loose curls falling over her shoulders. She was dressed in black and dark shades of blue, her flowing clothing that of one from the ancient Roman era (from which she originated before she had become a sprite). She was cold and distant to most, but when it came to Jack, the young "leader" who embodied the season she aided with, she was kind and gentle.

Jack managed a small, fake smile for the woman.

"Hey Nix."

The woman continued to look concerned as she moved forward, seeing through the boy's facade.

"You should be happy, shouldn't you?" She asked, a lilt of a faded accent touching her voice. "I heard the Guardians are asking for you to join them, shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"She's right."

Jack turned to look behind him, this time a real smile curling at the corners of his lips, however slight. He should've known Baridi wouldn't be far behind Nix, the two sprites were almost constant companions.

Baridi, the only other Winter Sprite aside from Nix, was a man who had lived in ancient Africa before his time as a Winter sprite. He was tall and muscular, with dark skin and messy raven hair that fell about his jaw. He had a goatee that fit the rugged edges of his face, and his eyes were a deep blue-grey. He was dressed in the furs and leather of the people from his time and land, with the simple decoration of light blue and white beads here and there. He was a kind man, regarded well in the spirit world considering he was a Winter sprite. He, like Nix, often came to visit Jack.

If Jack had to guess, the two had come to congratulate him after defeating Pitch and found him like this. Nix and Baridi always had looked after him, faithful helpers in bringing Winter to the world. They were far older than Jack, far wiser, but less powerful. Yet they never seemed to mind this. Despite being weaker than Jack, the two treated him almost like a son.

Baridi approached, resting his large hands on Jack's shoulders and leaning on him slightly with a smile.

"You should be excited, _Mdogo_!" He stated happily, trying to get Jack to smile. His voice was deep and thick with the heavy cant of his people. "You're going to be a Guardian!"

"But what if they change their minds?" Jack asked, turning back forward to his reflection in the lake.

Nix and Baridi shared a look of confusion.

"Why would they reconsider?" Nix asked.

Jack sighed, pressing his forehead against his staff.

"Because I'm different from all the other spirits." He groaned. "I can't feel things like them..."

"What does that matter?" Baridi asked.

Jack stood abruptly, turning to face the two Winter sprites.

"Because I'm _weird_! I mean I can't feel pain, I can't feel heat- I'm _the_ Spirit of Winter! I should at least be able to feel the cold, but I can't even feel that!" Turning to the lake, Jack sighed woefully. "I don't even have a beating heart..." He breathed, crouching on his haunches as frost curled about his feet. His fingers tightened around his staff. "I'm not like them. What if they find out and pick someone else?"

For a moment neither Nix nor Baridi spoke, the only sound being the chirp of crickets and rustle of trees. Baridi and Nix shared a look of worry, seeming to silently converse. Finally, after a minute, Nix moved over and delicately settled herself beside Jack, folding the skirt of her dress beneath her as she sat on her knees, seeming to be uncaring about whether or not she dirtied her clothing. She gently rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, leaning down slightly to see his face better.

"What spirit out there could be a better guardian than you, _Carissime_?"

Nix nodded as he moved to the boy's other side, crouching beside him and nudging his shoulder against Jack's companionably.

"No immortal out there can _hold a candle_ to the compassion you have for _Watoto_." He agreed. Jack scowled.

"But they _can_ hold a _pulse_." Jack replied bitterly, turning his face away from his friends.

Baridi cringed and sent a pleading look at Nix over the youth's head, the expression one clearly saying "help!".

Nix waved a hand as if the bat away a fly with a scoff, the action bringing Jack's eyes to her.

"Who cares?" She demanded. "What does a pulse matter when you live forever either way?"

"And besides," Baridi eagerly jumped in, "No other spirit out there can create a day of snow for the _Watoto_ like you can, not even Nix or I!"

Sky blue eyes turned to the older male immortal, regarding him with a faint flicker of hope. Encouraged by this, Nix added,

"Oh Jack, when those Guardians get to know you like we do, they will see there's no one better."

Jack's face fell once more. If the Guardians knew...

Nix and Baridi watched, concerned, as Jack slowly stood. The boy moved out a yard or two onto the lake, the water freezing solid beneath his pale feet.

"Guys...I'm just too _different_. I can touch fire and not feel any heat or my skin burning. If I get cut with a Summer Sprite's knife, I can't feel any pain." He turned sorrowful eyes onto Baridi and Nix. "I mean, I know I can still feel things inside, like sadness or anger or happiness, and I can even cry, but...I think I'm to different to be a part of the Guardians. To different to be _one of them_."

As the boy turned away from them, Nix and Baridi both seemed to struggle for something to say. Seeing Jack so uncomfortable with himself like this was uncommon, usually he was only like this when too many children walked through him. This was new territory, and they didn't want to mess things up.

For a moment the two Winter Sprites silently argued, mouthing words and gesturing at one another ('You talk to him!' 'No, you!') before the two finally decided to try again. Nix led the way, the black ice she was so good at creating forming a path for her and Baridi. The two only stopped when they were before Jack.

"The only thing redeeming about other immortals is that most of them have a believer or two- some not even that!" Baridi encouraged.

"And none of them helped defeat Pitch Black," Nix interjected. "And none of them play with the _liberi_ of the world, or protect them as you do!"

"They don't even pay attention to them!" Baridi pointed out. Jack still looked unsure.

"But they can still feel and have a beating heart-"

"Who cares?!" Both Nix and Baridi demanded, making Jack jump slightly at their combined exclamation.

Baridi moved forward, taking a firm hold of Jack's shoulders.

"When those Guardians see just how special you are, when they know you as we do, they won't turn you away."

"But how do you know?" Jack groaned, shaking off the older immortal's hands and brushing past him. His fingers clutched his staff in a white-knuckled grip as he moved to the middle of the lake. "Nix, Baridi, I appreciate you trying to help, but I just...I think I'm too different. When the Guardians find out that I don't have a pulse, or that I can't feel heat or the cold or pain...They'll think I'm too different. They'll turn me away."

Baridi's gaze fell to the ground, the sprite unsure of what to say. Nix looked at Baridi, then to Jack. It was clear that, for once, she and Baridi couldn't help. Hesitantly moving forward, Nix grasped Jack's hand.

"Just...Just _tell them_ , _Carissime_. You won't know what they think until you let them know."

Jack pursed his lips, gaze falling to his feet. Then he slowly nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'll go tell them."

Nix squeezed his hand encouragingly, and Baridi moved forward, taking the boy's face in his hands and making him look at him.

"You'll see." He told the boy gently. "They'll realize how special you are when they get to know you as we do."

Jack grimaced.

"I sure hope you're right."


End file.
